A Thayzee Thanksgiving
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: One shot. Thomas is hit with a revelation during Thanksgiving dinner. Steffy helps him along the way. hehe


**Here's my second ever fanfic!  
I don't know what happened, but after I finished the first one - this idea came to mind.  
I guess you can say I was inspired! lol  
Anyways - Happy Thanksgiving ya'll!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any characters listed(I wish I did!)**

'Damn. How did she become even **more **beautiful?'

Watching her down the table with the rest of his family in attendance was going to be a challenge to say the least.

Marcus was away on an 'extended business trip'. For their first Thanksgiving as husband and wife no less!

'That guy is a world class tool.' Thomas thought while shaking his head. He honestly couldn't understand how Marcus could leave Dayzee for so long - for business of all things.

'I would have cancelled on Tokyo, or brought her with me and left Lelani in charge of Dayzee's. Marcus is clearly slipping.' he sourly continued.

As he looked up from his wine glass, Steffy was looking his way. Grinning.

So he asked her, 'Heya sis - what's with all the creepy staring for?'

She said oh so smugly, 'Marcus has been trying to get more investors for weeks now for more advertising for the Hope for the Future line.'

When his mouth dropped open - Steffy quietly laughed.

'Yes big brother - you're voicing your thoughts out loud. Don't worry - only I heard you - this time. And I agree. Marcus extending his trip was a bit much. He is slipping, but not where business is concerned.'

Trying to regain his composure, Thomas whispered, 'What is that suppose to mean Steffy?'

'You know _exactly _what I mean, Mr. ' I Can't Stop and Won't Stop Staring at Another Man's Wife ' Forrester. You want Dayzee. You want her BAAAAAD - Michael Jackson Bad!'

As Steffy continued to giggle at Thomas, he tired to not look down the table to where Dayzee was sitting. He made it an entire 14 seconds before he was drawn in by Eric simply saying her name during conversation.

Of course Steffy witnessed this, and had to hold her wine glass to her lips to cover her snickering. Way past uncomfortable now, Thomas tried a new approach with his new partner-in-crime.

'Steffy - if you're going to laugh at me - at least be helpful too. Sigh. I don't know what brought this on, but I have got to put it on ice! Soon. So any suggestions would be appreciated.'

After swallowing a knowing smile, Steffy went on to say, ' Since I've been back from Paris, I've noticed your eyes wandering to Dayzee. You two aren't always around each other, but when you are... You seem enchanted by her. Did something happen between you two while I was away?' Steffy asked while looking too mischievous for Thomas' liking.

'Ugh! No Steffy - Dayzee is **not** that kind of woman, so don't go there. I.. I don't know what could have happened to make me think of her that way again...'

Frustrated, Thomas took a sip of his wine and tried to think.

Then Steffy interrupted his thoughts. ' It could be something small Thomas. Maybe someone asked about your love life? Or Marcus mentioned her after a meeting? Did she visit him at work and say hi to you recently? Or did Carowhine -'

'I Know Now!' he shouted. Thomas almost jumped out of his chair when he remembered what brought his Dayzee Jones on!

Unfortunately for him - his outburst had received everyone's attention, including the lady in question. 'Know what exactly? besides how to abruptly change the topic of conversation? Thorne joked.

No one laughed harder than Steffy, but Thomas couldn't be bothered to care - it bought him time to come up with something beside ' I know now when I wanted Dayzee in my life again, and NOT as just a friend'.

So he went with the holiday route. 'I was thinking of what I wanted to say I was thankful for, but I think Granddad should start with what he's thankful for first.'

And as everyone begin saying what they were thankful for, he continued to remember.

It started with her hair. Yes, something as simple as her hair.

She had begun to wear her braids again - he saw her leaving Forrester Creations one afternoon and couldn't stop thinking of her hair. It was up in a bun that day.

She was wearing a form fitting red dress that had a zipper in the back, with a pair of black pumps and a some silver bangles on each wrist. He remembered meeting her when she first wore her braids.

For some strange reason, seeing her that way made him a little sad.

She looked stunning-as always, but it made him think of when they were dating and how she's changed since.

He missed her more causal approach to fashion - the cotton dresses and denim jeans.

And how she always had her multicolored shoulder bag.

Her look separated here from everyone else and he secretly loved that about her.

Her style then reminded him that she was one of a kind.

And each day since that afternoon, he would find himself looking for her - at premiers, shows, it didn't matter.

When he did find her - she would smile at him, or laugh at something he said, or simply say his name. In those rare moments he felt somehow whole.

It just never dawned on him until his pushy little sister pointed it out.

Damn. What was he to do now?


End file.
